twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mlp twilight/10 Suggested OCs
I haven't got time to play all the character I have ideas for so I thought I'd throw some out there - feel free to grab one and play if you are stuck for an idea! @mlp_Peachmelba - TAKEN Earthpony Color: Peach Mane: Yellow and Red Cutie Mark: Peach slices Peach Melba runs a small peach orchard near Sweet Apple Acres. She's an older gal with a sassy attitude and she's been around the block a few times. She often provides unsolicited advice to other ponies while selling peaches and peach related products from her stand at the farmers' market. @mlp_Ticktock - TAKEN Unicorn Color: Light Blue Mane: White Cutie mark: A pocket watch Tick Tock is a clock maker, and expert in small mechanical devices. He's a little cranky and private but once you get to know him he can't wait to show you what he's been working on. He's always got crazy inventions on the go but his bread and butter is spring wound clocks. @mlp_Quartz Unicorn Color: Yellow Mane: Orange Cutie mark: a spring Quartz Crystal is Ticktock's nephew and apprentice, a gawky teenage unicorn who's always messing things up, losing small tools or breaking stuff. He's just competent enough to avoid getting fired, and Ticktock berates him constantly but there's some love underneath the bristliness. He paints tiny soldier figurines in his spare time. @mlp_InkyDoo Pegasus Color: Grey Mane: Blue Cutie mark: A lowercase Times Roman 'a' Inky Doo is a publisher, bookbinder and printer. He runs a print shop in Ponyville that also runs off a broadsheet daily newspaper, mostly weather reports and local news. Inky Doo is probably related to Ditzy Doo's family. He is an expert in typography, and knows Twilight as his books often find their way into Twi's collection. He's the one to talk to if you want to publish a book, as he knows what sells, but will print anything if he's paid. @mlp_Persimmon Earthpony Color: Light Orange Mane: Dark Green Cutie mark: a spice grinder Need spices? Persimmon's your pony. She is a born trader, and will make deals all day long. Although she can get you a pound of saffron or cardamom on short notice, she doesn't just sell spices, and knows the contents of every wagon between here and Stalliongrad. She is on good terms with just about all the local chefs and merchants, and has a small, cluttered, wonderful-smelling shop just next to the farmers' market. @mlp_FlipityFlop Earthpony Color: Yellow Mane: Pink Cutie mark: Pink flip flops Flippity Flop loves the beach. An avid surfer, often peppers her speech with dated slang. She's not too happy about having to live in an landlocked area like Ponyville, so is finding ways to surf without an ocean nearby, like skateboarding. She also swims, snorkels, scuba dives, and does just about anything on the water. @mlp_Suave Unicorn Color: Warm Beige Mane: Silver Cutie mark: two red Xs Suave is the most interesting pony in the world. He has travelled far and knows everypony. He is always confident and relaxed, especially in a crisis. He is a former Guard, former noble, knows the Princess, has a story about the time Prince Blueblood.. well.. that's another story. Also, he's an enormous fraud. @mlp_Pudding - TAKEN Earthpony Color: Caramel Mane: Brown Cutie mark: A bowl of pudding Pudding Pop is an expert in puddings, sauces, dips and custards. She has a stand in the farmers' market on weekends where she dishes up chocolate, vanilla or butterscotch pudding from a high-tech contraption. She's also studying for her master's thesis in comparative literature. @Mlp_Boo - TAKEN Ghost Color: Translucent white Mane: Translucent white Cutie mark: None Boo is a ghost. He wants to make friends, but keeps scaring everypony away. He roams around the Everfree Forest swamps, right around the place that - rumor has it - a pony drowned many years ago. Boo can't speak, but he can turn invisible, and lift objects unicorn-style. Whoever finds the old bracelet buried in the swamps will learn Boo's true story. @mlp_Lilbit - TAKEN Pegasus Foal Color: Green Mane: Pink Cutie mark: None Lilbit is a pegasus filly who likes hopscotch and her cornhusk doll Melissa. She tries hard at school but only gets middling grades. She likes Pipsqueek but is too shy to say anything. Category:Blog posts